headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
The X-Files: Conduit
"Conduit" is the fourth episode from season one of the science fiction/mystery series The X-Files. It was directed by Daniel Sackheim with a script written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon. It first aired on the FOX Network on October 1st, 1993. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Fox Mulder: Any ideas what caused the coma? * Dana Scully: Errr, there's no sign of head trauma, no narcotic traces or electralight abnormalities, but her white blood cell count was skyhigh. * Fox Mulder: By any chance was there attendant reduction in the lymphocyte population or a release of gluco-cordacoids? * Dana Scully: Uhmm, actually both, how did you know that? * Fox Mulder: They're symptoms of prolonged weightlessness. Shuttle astronauts have reported similar imbalances. .... * Fox Mulder: You know when I was a kid, I had this ritual. I closed my eyes before I walked into my room, 'cause I thought that one day when I opened them my sister would be there. Just lying in bed, like nothing ever happened. You know I'm still walking into that room, everyday of my life. .... * Fox Mulder: She should be encouraged to tell her story, not to keep it inside, it's important that you let her. * Darlene Morris: Important to who? I have my daughter back, I don't want any more trouble. Besides she can hardly remember anything. * Fox Mulder: But she will remember one day, one way or another, even if it's only in dreams. And when she does, she's gonna wanna talk about it, she's gonna need to talk about it. * Darlene Morris: Like I did? Listen to me, all of my life I have been ridiculed, for speaking my mind. * Fox Mulder: But it was the truth, Darlene. * Darlene Morris: The truth has caused me nothing but heartache, I don't want the same thing for her. .... * Leza Atsumi: We scanned all seventy-seven pages through the mainframe in Washington. * Dana Scully: And none of the information is actionable? * Leza Atsumi: Other than the satellite transmission, nothing can be construed, in any way, as a national security risk. As far as I know, the boy's being released this afternoon. * Dana Scully: So it's just a random set of ones and zeroes. * Leza Atsumi: On the contrary, there was nothing random about it. * Dana Scully: I don't understand. * Leza Atsumi: All information can be rendered digitally, in a series of ones and zeroes. When we downloaded the data, we found an amazing range of... Well see for yourself. Da Vinci's "Universal Man". A DNA double helix. Oh, there's lots more. .... * Dana Scully: I just think it's a good idea not to antagonise local law enforcement. * Fox Mulder: Who me? I'm Mr. Congeniality. * Dana Scully: You never know, we might need his help one of these days. Mulder: I'll send him a bundt cake. .... * Darlene Morris: I knew that if I screamed loud and long enough that someone would listen. See also External Links * * * "Conduit" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Conduit" at the X-Files Wiki ---- Category:1993/Episodes Category:October, 1993/Episodes Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:Alex Gansa Category:Howard Gordon Category:Chris Carter Category:Joseph Patrick Finn Category:R.W. Goodwin Category:Glen Morgan Category:Paul Rabwin Category:James Wong Category:Mark Snow Category:David Duchovny Category:Gillian Anderson Category:Carrie Snodgress Category:Michael Cavanaugh Category:Donald Gibb Category:Joel Palmer Category:Charles Cioffi Category:Shelley-Lynn Owens Category:Don Thompson Category:Akiko Morison Category:Taunya Dee Category:Anthony Harrison Category:Glen Roald Category:Mauricio Mercado Category:Daniel Sackheim/Director Category:Alex Gansa/Writer Category:Howard Gordon/Writer Category:Chris Carter/Executive producer Category:Joseph Patrick Finn/Line producer Category:Alex Gansa/Supervising producer Category:R.W. Goodwin/Executive producer Category:Howard Gordon/Supervising producer Category:Glen Morgan/Executive producer Category:Paul Rabwin/Producer Category:James Wong/Executive producer Category:Mark Snow/Composer Category:Episodes with crew categories